1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for holding and carrying beverage containers. In particular this invention relates to devices for holding and carrying various sizes of beverage containers adapted to be worn comfortably and adjustably around a person's neck, and is retractable to conserve space when not in use.
2. Prior Art
It is common for people to drink beverages while they are walking, driving a car, watching movie, and at sporting events. These beverages are commonly sold in cups or cans. Such cups come in various sizes, and are circular in cross section. The circular is wider at the top than at the bottom, and has an open top and a closed bottom. When a beverage is served in such circumstances, the user needs to be very careful and properly handles the beverage container to avoid dropping or spilling.
The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,903; 5,139,222; 4,767,092; 5,060,835; and 4,946,094. Most of the prior arts are devices for holding beverage containers that cooperate with the interior of an automobile, like U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,767,092 and 5,139,222.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,835, discloses a belt apparatus adapted to be secured around a person's waist and supports a beverage container, as well as other belongings of the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,094, discloses a complainer system having a container housing that is conpartmented to allow insert of packaged and unpackaged foodstuffs, and adapted to be removably coupled to the body of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,903, discloses a softdrink carrier that is adapted to be secured around a person's neck. In such prior art the strap is not adjustable, as is provided in the subject invention concept. Furthermore, the pouch is not adapted to receive various sized cup diameters, as is provided in the subject invention concept.